Maid-Sama Song Shuffle Challenge!
by Vividpixie
Summary: My attempt at the song shuffle challenge!


**Maid-Sama Music Shuffle**

**Hi Everyone! Yes I know this is not another Alphabits chapter but I've been stuck on that so I decided to give the Fan Fic Music Shuffle challenge a try! I will put a little caveat here for this- I have a lot of Korean and Japanese music on my ipod so I'm gonna give myself a chance to pause the music and look up the translation of the if I get like a Christmas song or something like that I can skip those. :p**

**Le Rules:**

**Pick a character, pairing or fandom**

**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle **

**Write a drabble related to each song. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**Do 10 of these and then post.**

* * *

**EXO-M- Machine (Original lyrics are Chinese)**

She's a fierce demon; that's what the boys of Seika called their President, Misaki Ayuzawa. Because she had been hurt so badly by the one person she was supposed to be able to trust, her father, she had closed herself off. She had become like a machine without a heart so she wouldn't be hurt again. That was, until Usui Takumi came into her life. He broke down the walls she had established and showed Misaki that she could trust again and could be more open with people without being afraid of getting hurt. She didn't expect it to happen when he showed up in her life but he did it so easily. Her walls crumbled down faster than she had expected when she let him in.

**S.O.S. (Let the Music Play)- Jordin Sparks**

Misaki didn't know what she was doing at the club. She had been dragged there by Sakura because Kuuga's band was playing. She looked around, scoffed, and shook her head. She didn't have anyone to dance with so she decided to head to the bar to get a drink. She was heading in that direction when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself looking into a pair of very familiar bright green eyes.

"Usui!" She gasped. "What are you doing here." Usui just gave her his best smirk. He slid his hand slowly down her shoulder and arm until he could grasp her hand. His smirk grew even more pronounced when she shuddered involuntarily.

He leaned in so she could hear him and asked , "Come dance with me?" giving her his best smile.

"Su..sure." She said. When she said yes, she felt him tug her onto the dance floor. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her petite waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He smiled to himself when he felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

**Whatch Waiting For- Ashley Tisdale**

Misaki was furious. She had put her trust in him only to have him break it when she had least expected it. She had been doing rounds at school after the day was done; She had stopped to check one of the classroom and saw Usui kissing someone. Usui! The boy who was supposed to be HER boyfriend. He was kissing a new girl; Misaki only knew her a little. She had transferred to Seika a few weeks before hand. She was pretty. Very pretty. She had wracked her brains trying to figure out a reason why he would cheat on her. That had to be why he did it. She knew she wasn't pretty enough to keep a guy as handsome as Usui Takumi's interest. Her heart was shattered though. How could he do this to her? She loved him more than anything. Not to mention her self-esteem being shattered.

**Be Mine- Infinite**

You act all tough. I know you're stronger than a normal person. I know that better than anyone else. But it's alright to rely on someone else once and a while. I worry about you. I don't like seeing you push yourself to the point of collapse. Can't you let me in? Let me take care of you? I promise that if you do, I'll be there for you, no matter what. Just let me love you and be there for you. You want to take care of your mother and sister right? That's a lot for one person to shoulder alone. I'll help take some of that burden off of you. Most importantly, I promise you that I won't hurt you like your father did. You can trust me on that. I know what it's like to be abandoned too, so I can understand that hurt you have inside. I won't do that to you. So what do you say Misaki? Will you be mine? Will you marry me?

**I Feel the Earth Move- Mandy Moore**

It was like the sky crashing down on her the day that Misaki finally admitted to herself that she loved Usui. When she saw him it was like nothing mattered. She couldn't take the way he looked at her. It was too much. But she loved it. She loved that he made her feel like the only person in the world. Her heart just sored whenever they were together. She couldn't hide her emotions around him. He made it hard to think rationally. It's just what he did to her. She just lost control right to her very soul whenever he called her name. She was the tough demon president but she didn't care. Misaki knew she wanted to be with him no matter what.

**Thankful- Kelly Clarkson**

Usui knew everything about Misaki, good, bad, or indifferent. Sometimes she thought he knew her better than she knew herself. She was thankful to have him in her life. He taught her so much about herself and life in general. He made her a better person. She always accused him of being able to read her thoughts and he'd just laugh. However, she was convinced he could. That was just the kind of connection they had. Even if she didn't admit it all the time, she was happy to have him around. She wouldn't be the person she was if he hadn't come into her life. He helped her through so much and didn't ask for anything in return. Most importantly, she was thankful for the way he just loved her for being her.

**Where You Are- CN Blue (English Version)**

The tough façade Misaki put on was just that- a façade. She was screaming out for someone to save her even if she didn't want to admit it. Takumi was there when she needed him. He would always be where she was, shining down on her, even if they were far apart. And as much as he helped her, Misaki helped him just as much. Takumi was the boy who never received love from his family and she taught him what it meant to love and be loved just as much as he did for her. They were better together, plain and simple. They completed each other and made each other into the people they were today. They both had tough childhoods that had left scars on them. May be not physical scars, but emotional scars and those were the toughest to get rid of. Together they helped heal each other's scars and helped each other become whole again.

**Moondance- Michael Buble **

Misaki stood in front of him in her white wedding gown. The light from the pale moon made the beading on her dress shimmer slightly. She was the most breath taking thing he had ever seen. She looked like an angel to him. They had snuck out to the gardens outside of the wedding venue for a moment alone. They had both wanted to get away from the crowd for a few minutes. He bowed down and extended his hand do her.

"What are you doing alien, there's no music?" She said, laughter evident in her voice.

"it doesn't matter. I just want one more dance with you under the moon light" He said simply. He smiled up at her.

She smiled and reached over to take his hand and he pulled her in. When he did that, he felt a slight tremble go through her petite frame. He loved that after all this time, he still had that effect on her.

"I love you, Takumi." He heard her murmur.

He planted a kiss on the top of her head and said "I love you to Misaki."

**Lucky- Jason Mraz and Colby Calliat **

They were both involved in different corporations. Misaki had become a successful international lawyer and Usui was the CEO of his family's corporation after the death of his grandfather and half-brother. Often times, they had to travel separately. How they desperately hated those times. However, they knew that they kept each other in their hearts and were never very far apart because of that. They were lucky that they had the opportunities to travel as they did. However, they loved nothing more than coming home to each other. They were each other's best friend and if they were together, they wanted for nothing. They were fortunate to have found each other because not everyone gets a love like they had.

**Love Story- Taylor Swift**

They knew it wasn't going to be easy. It was almost like they were Romeo and Juliet. His family would never approve of Takumi marrying a commoner with all their money. However, they knew what they had was real and they weren't willing to sacrifice it. So they began to find little ways to rebel and be together. Stolen glances when they saw each other; Sly touches when they passed each other. Secret rendezvous at night. Misaki had almost given up on a few occasions but they had worked too hard to give up. Finally, the day they had been waiting for occurred. His family had finally given in and agreed that they could marry each other. Usui kept it a secret from Misaki until he found the perfect moment to propose.

* * *

**And there ya go! 10 drabbles for your reading pleasure! I will admit I did cheat a bit and went back and revised these after I was done and added a sentence or two in a few of these so they would make more sense after I wrote them. Let me know in the comments if there is a drabble you particularly like. May be if a few are very popular, I'll try and make it into a full story. **


End file.
